An Unhappy Return
Written by: Mr.Conductor2 '' ''An Unhappy Return ''Revolutionary Engines '' ''Next: Henry's Hero '' The Troublesome Trucks are bothersome things. They always try to bump and derail any engine unfortunate enough who has to pull them. Henry was one such fellow. He had just come down Gordon's Hill when the trucks took their chance. They bumped him where the hill leveled out, and Henry was powerless to stop it. "Oh no!" he cried as he hit the curve. He had gone too fast, and had now tipped on his side. Luckily his driver and fireman were unhurt. "Bother," said Henry, "I was sure I had control!" What will The Fat Controller say?" The Fat Controller had plenty to say when he arrived. "Henry, you are badly damaged. You must visit Crewe to have your boiler mended. I have asked the manager of the Other Railway for a spare engine to take your place until you return," he said. Henry grimaced. "But, sir," he protested, " they only have diesels now, I don't want one doing my work." The Fat Controller cleared his throat. "Yes, Henry. They are sending a diesel, but you shouldn't worry yourself. I am paying very close attention to the arrival." And he was, for the only engine the Other Railway was allowed to deliver was Diesel, who was sent away previously for spreading lies about Duck. Diesel had already been on Sodor for a few days, and today he had to go to Brendam Docks to shunt empty trucks to the open sidings. Bill and Ben were already there hard at work. They stopped as they saw Diesel oil into the yard. "Oh, Bill, look over there," said Ben. "Well if it isn't that crooked Diesel!" replied Bill, "He's the most diseased of them all." Ben said, "we can't have that liar ruining our fun here. Let's toy with him." So the two twin tank engines devised a plan to make Diesel feel daft. Diesel surveyed the area with disgust. "Dear me, what a horrid ''shipyard Topham is running. Our manager keeps his railway in pride," he stated to himself. He reversed slowly towards some of the trucks. Bill was on the adjacent line, and as Diesel connected to the trucks, he began to talk to him. "Say, Diesel, those trucks look awfully weighty. I don't think you can handle them." Diesel sighed. "''We ''are strong enough to pull trucks. ''We ''have more powerful engines than those of steamers. You should mind your own business and leave me be." Bill snickered. "As you say, 'sir'," he said as he puffed on. Bill's conversation bought Ben enough time to slink behind Diesel's trucks. Ben was planning to pull back on the trucks while Diesel started forward. Diesel's driver started him up. His engine purred nicely. "Ah, this shall be over before I know it," he assured himself. He tried to start forward, but he found that he could not move substantially at all. "Blast these rusty scrap heaps," he cursed, "why can't you come along nicely?" Diesel was completely unaware of the opposing force just six trucks behind him.He tried to advance again. "''Grrrrr, ''get going, get ''going," he repeated.Bill watched from a distance, careful not to blow Ben's cover. "Oy, Diesel, is this your 'more powerful engine' you were boasting about? Looks like rubbish to me," he joked. Diesel tried to not hear Bill's words. Eventually he caved in. "Fine," he roared, "if you're so cocksure about my strength, then you ''take these empties. They must have rusted wheels. That explains why they are so difficult to manage." Ben came in out of Diesel's notice. "You know, I think I'll take you up on that offer, " he said to Diesel. Diesel smirked. "Of course, they are all yours, Ben," he stated. He moved out of the way of the trucks, allowing Ben to couple up to the front of the train. Ben chuckled as he let off steam. He moved the trucks with ease, as he had no engine pulling on the back of them! Diesel was stunned. Bill gazed at Diesel's angry and shocked expression. "Ah, see? Not all of your kind are strong, Diesel. In fact, I bet they all might be just as weak, if not worse off from you," he teased. "''Grrrr, I do not like showoffs. I refuse to work here," Diesel declared while he set off his horn to assert his position. He stalled and refused to budge. His driver went off to fetch the manager. The manager got in contact with The Fat Controller and told him of the situation. "Hmm, I see. Tell Diesel that he will be able to return to the Mainland within the week. Henry is due back from Crewe tomorrow," he told the manager. Diesel was delighted to hear this news from The Fat Controller. "Good riddance to this railway. I should have never let myself be taken here," said Diesel. The Fat Controller glared at him. "Diesel, you are on very thin ice at this moment. I ''am ''informed about what you did to Henry and Hiro's delivery. Insulting my railway will not help your position." Diesel blushed in embarassment. He knew that The Fat Controller was right. Henry returned the next day, while Diesel spent the remainder of his loan to Sodor idling in the Vicarstown Sheds. All the engines were happy to see Diesel leave once again. With a little bit of luck, they hoped he would never have to return! Category:Stories